Is This Allowed
by mishmash678
Summary: Hermione is going back to complete her final year of hogwarts. the war has changed her views on life slightly, she is now wondering what it would be like to have a proper boyfriend. will she get one or will something unexpected happen? HG/SS/DM R&R please
1. part 1

(i do not own any of these characters thats all down to the fabulous J.K Rowling)

**Is This Allowed**

**Part-1**

Over the summer holidays Hermione had been doing a lot of thinking. Firstly she was just about to go back to school, so she could finish her final year; the war had stopped her last year and her biggest priority was to finish her education. The next thing that she couldn't stop thinking about was the fact she no longer had a boyfriend. Yes she had Ron last year, but she soon realised they were only together because of all the worry the war had caused and he was the only person she had at the time, other than harry.

To get her mind off everything that had happened she went back to her old life with her muggle parents and muggle friends. But that didn't help as much as she wanted it to. While she was with her friends she had noticed that most of them, no maybe all of them had a boyfriend at some part of the holiday. That how she realised she needed to move on from Ron and get a new man in her life, she knew Ron had done just that. Well she had heard from Ginny that he had got him self a new girlfriend.

So of course she had been thinking a lot about the boys in her life, she hadn't really had a boyfriend. Well she had Krum, the seeker on the Bulgarian Quidditch team, while she was in year 4 of Hogwart's, but that wasn't any thing serious. Harry was only a friend and he had Ginny any way. Ron well she had already been there and done that.

Other than that she didn't have any one else. So what about other boys that she knew, what are there chances, more like what were her chances. Neville, wouldn't even want to go there. Crabbe and Goyle- wouldn't even be able to comprehend anything she said. Malfoy-why is he even on the list after what he has done. So any other boy is a possibility.

Hermione made a promise to her self that when she goes back to school for her final year, she will try and get a boyfriend. Or at least get near to getting one, her final year was going to be a fun one at least.


	2. part 2

I do not own any of these characters that is down to the fabulous J.K Rowling

**part-2**

September 1st came at long last and Hermione boarded the red, steam engine, again, from platform 9 and ¾. She found a compartment and waited for Ginny to come. Hermione really wanted to speak to her only friend who was a female, and as Ginny had been dating Harry for a while. She wanted tips and she wanted them now.

After what seemed like a million years someone finally came into the compartment. Hermione looked up and saw the bright red hair of her best friend Ginny.

"At last I really need to talk to you."

"So I don't get a hello or a how have you been," replied Ginny "I get at last as if I'm late or some thing."

"Sorry, it's just that I need to talk to you…"

"And"

"Well… over the holidays I've been doing a lot of thinking and,"

"So that's why you never visited this year" laughed Ginny

"No… I was pretending to be a muggle, I wanted to get away from this world for a bit, recover from everything and mourn over those who died. I realised that I need to move on from Ron and the only way would be to get a new guy. So I like need some advice about it..."

"Sorry I should of known, but it's about time Herm, what do you want to know"

"But I cant think of any boys who would be suited for me… cause Harry is just a friend and me and Ron have already tried it out which didn't work and I don't want it to be any more than just friends with them two now,"

"Yes, I understand, but there are other boys out there"

"I know but who…" Hermione finished the last bit in a whisper. As someone had walked into the compartment that she and Ginny were in.

"Good, we've been looking every where for you two."

Hermione jumped up and gave both Harry and Ron and big hug as she hadn't seen them for the holiday. After a second or so Harry pulled away from the embrace

"So, what where you to speaking about before we came in because Hermione you went bright red?"

"Well we were speaking about girl problems, and if I went into details you wouldn't want to know" Ginny said while winking at Hermione.

Before long they had the message that the train would be reaching Hogsmede station in half an hour. So the four of them all got into there robes and continued talking.

After half an hour, as promised they arrived at the station and got into the carriages that would take them to the school.

Ginny then asked, "who do you think is going to be head boy and head girl this year?"

"I reckon Harry and Hermione, defiantly," said Ron

"Oh well we will have to wait and see," replied Hermione, "it could as easily be you Ron, you also helped to defeat Voldermort"

"yeh, well Harry is more famous so it would be him" answered a glum Ron.

They arrived at the school and went to sit down at there house table and waited eagerly for the 1st years to come in and be sorted. After this had finished, Mcgonagol said Dumbledore's usual speeches, then it was time for the announcement of head girl and head boy.

"This years head girl will go to, this probably won't be much of a surprise, Miss Hermione Granger. And the head boy after a long and hard thought goes to… Mr Draco Malfoy,"

There was a cheer from the Gryffindor table, and also a lot of puzzled faces from every one else. So the two of them went up to the table to collect there badge's. The speeches ended and the banquet began.


	3. part 3

I do no own these characters that is all down to the fabulous J K Rowling

**Part-3**

After a week or so, every one had settled in and the first years were coming to grips with the new way of life. But Hermione, for the first time in her life was actually struggling with the head girl duties, homework and the last school year as it meant extra hard work for the end of year tests. Because of this Hermione again the first time in her life didn't hand in an assignment, for professor Snape and he took this opportunity to give her, her a detention.

Hermione turned up for the detention with professor Snape, right on time, she didn't want to get in any more kind of trouble.

"sir, what have I to do?"

"I want all of these jars cleaned, so that I can see my own reflection and then rearranged alphabetically. If you don't finish tonight, carry on tommorrow. Oh and no magic,"

Hermione, thought that was fairly easy, had he remembered she was use to this kind of task, she was muggle born after all. She started the task quickly she didn't want to waste any time, as all time was vital study time. Only after a while Hermione started to realise that either Snape was in deep thought or he was staring at her.

"Sir, I've finished."

And with that he seemed kind of startled that someone had spoken to him, and then he remembered where he was and who he was with and just said

"That's fine you can go now"

Hermione left quickly, with a thought in the back of her mind. Did she actually she him blush when she spoke to him or was it a trick of the light.

Dear diary,

I've never realised until now, how much alike that Granger girl and Lilly Potter are. They are both muggle born, both extremely smart and both unfortunately friends with a Potter.

And you already know that Lilly was the love of my life.

I think I have feelings for Granger because of this link with Lilly but at the moment I'm not entirely sure. I should forget about them as she is a student of mine, but I've tried that and it won't work.

Severus Snape

Dear diary,

I can't forget about the way that Snape looked at me. I've been watching him in classes and he seems, when he glances around the class, to hold his eyes on me a second longer. This could be because I'm a bit paranoid about it, but I need answers.

Hermione Granger XxX


	4. part 4

I do not own ant of these characters that is all down to the fabulous JK Rowling

**part 4**

Hermione couldn't contend herself much longer as she needed the answers that she was searching for. So she planned, in the next potions lesson she would question her teacher just so she could put her mind at rest.

Luckily the next potions lesson was at the end of the day, so she wouldn't have to be late for the lesson after or anything like that. During that lesson she was still planning what she was going to say.

Finally the time came to question he teacher. She took a little longer putting her stuff away and told Harry that she would be little late up to the common room so Ron and him should go without her. Eventually the room was empty, and she continued sitting at her desk waiting for Snape to notice her.

"What are you doing here still?" asked a shocked Snape.

"Well… over the last couple of weeks I couldn't help but notice that you keep watching me in a funny way and I was wondering why?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can not really put any simpler than that can I."

"I think your young mind must be getting the better of you as I'm not paying you more attention as to any one else in your lessons, and now I think it is about time you got off to the great hall for your evening meal as it is about to start."

And with that Hermione couldn't say anything else and had to leave closely followed by her potions master.

Dear diary,

I did it! I questioned Snape about him looking at me and he denied it. I can finally forget about it… but when I did question him he seemed like a rabbit caught in the headlamps. But then again, I did ask him a question he wouldn't normally hear from a student.

Hermione Granger XxX

A big thank you to all of those who are reading please continue :)


	5. part 5

(I do not own any of these characters that is all down to the fabulous JK Rowling)

**Part-5**

A couple of weeks had passed before professor Snape did something, about Hermione. He had decided to make some extra rules for head boy and girl. He now only had to get the head teachers permission.

"Madame, I've been thinking about Draco, and I think it might be better if we place extra supervision over him."

"And how would this be?" questioned Mc Gonagol

"Well I've been thinking about it for a while and it would have to be when he is out patrolling the corridors he would have to come to me before and after his session out. I know that we still won't know what he is doing, but we will know how long he is staying out and if it's longer than it should be we can do some thing about it."

"Right that seems like a good idea."

"Thank you madame, oh and another thing shall we place this on the head girl as well so Malfoy won't think that we are singling him out to watch."

"Yes I think we will have to, I'll leave it up to you to tell them. Good luck."

"I'll tell them right away. Goodbye."

Professor Snape rushed off so he could tell Draco and Hermione about the rules. He just hoped they wouldn't take it too badly.

"Right after some long, hard thinking we have decided that the head girl and boy will have a new rule," Snape told Hermione and Draco

"And what are these new rules sir?" asked Hermione

"Its only one rule and that is that when you two go out patrolling you will have to come to me before and after so we know that you aren't using your new roles to an advantage and breaking the rules, by staying out to late."

"But why do you think we would be doing that any way, if you didn't trust me why did you let me be head boy in the first place?"

"I thought you wouldn't take the news to well Draco but it for your and miss Grangers own protection." Snape replied"you can both leave now I will be expecting to see you when you come to report in before you go out tonight."

Dear diary,

I still can't get over the fact that my potions professor keeps looking my way a lot. But any way it's about time I told you what stage I am in my quest to get a boy friend. Well the answer is still pending as there is nothing to tell. You might be thinking its coming towards the end of October why haven't I got any where yet. Well I don't know, I don't think I've been trying as this Snape business has kept me back. Plus the fact that he is now watching me even more with the fact that we have to 'report' to him.

Hermione Granger XxX

again thank you for reading everyone, please keep on coming back :)


	6. part 6

I do not own any of these characters that is all down to the fabulous JK Rowling

**Part- 6**

Hermione and Draco were waiting outside professor Snape's office, so they could tell him the two of them were going to go out patrolling.

"This is getting so annoying" Draco told Hermione "its Halloween and I have to wait outside sir's office just to ask if I can go out patrolling. This head boy role is getting in way too much for me, if I had known that the role came with more disadvantages I would of said no to it"

"I was a bit surprised when I saw that you had been given head boy, but you're not that bad either when I see you like this."

"What do you mean Granger?"

"Oh my gosh, you actually called me by my name."

"well your not that bad either, its only because of the way that I got brought up that I treated you badly… but don't tell any one I said that all right,"

"Your secrets safe with me,"

"nice to see you to finally getting along for a change, nice to know the war changed peoples views on life" Snape said after he had been watching them for a moment." you two can both go now, but Hermione can I have a word with you first."

Draco walked off to do his duties and Hermione entered his office for her first time. She noticed how dark it was and how full it was, with little decoration. She could say it wouldn't be her first choice for an office, apart from all the books, she had never seen this amount of books except in a library.

"What do you want sir as I need to get on with patrolling the corridors."

"Well there is something on my mind and it's been there ever since that detention I gave you."

"Yes what is it,"

"This may seem out of the ordinary but … I don't how to say this but…"

"Come on, spit it out," Hermione seemed to forget that she was speaking to her teacher not a friend.

"I've, well I think I have fallen… in …love with…" Snape turned so she wouldn't see him from blushing.

"Who," Hermione was getting quite agitated with her teachers behaviour at this point. While thinking to her self 'why do I even want to know, wait no I can't be?'

"…you, Hermione, you," when Snape turned around after he said that the door had already shut,

"Great now I've really blown it." He said to himself

Sorry for not posting in a while...a big thank you to all of you who are reading :)


	7. part 7

Remember I do not own any of these characters (although I would love to) they belong the amazingly talented JK Rowling

**Part-7**

Hermione didn't stop running until she was up in the Gryffindor common room safe from her potions professor. She didn't know why she kept running as Snape hadn't come out of his office or even tried to stop her from leaving. It most be instinct to run and hide whenever something worried and scared her.

Ginny noticed Hermione running to her dorm and followed her up as it was unusual for her, once she had reached the room she sat carefully at the end of Hermione's but didn't speak for a while to let Hermione calm down.

After a while Ginny finally spoke, "Hermione what's up, you run in here without a word to anyone,"

"I don't want to speak about, now leave me alone!"

"I can't Hermione, because when you're like this we worry, me, Ron and Harry," Ginny paused hoping for a reply but didn't get one, "any way why aren't you patrolling like you should be? I thought you take your roles in the school as an important role model seriously, you can't slack now without a good enough reason"

"I don't feel like it tonight, I don't have to you know," answered Hermione,"now can you leave me, so I can sleep it has been a hard day."

Ginny couldn't say any thing else, otherwise it would only push Hermione away more and she would never learn about what was bothering her friend; so she left to go speak to Harry and her brother.

Dear diary,

Who does professor Snape think he is. Making a move on a student, a Gryffindor at that, yeh I know that the war has changed views on everything but there is still a little competition. Why does he think he even has a chance. The way he use to treat us, especially Harry, does he think I can forget and forgive him. I can't even decide if I'm angry, shocked or sad that the only person who wants me is a Professor, who can't even remember to wash his own hair. Oh well its better than nothing a guess.

Hermione Granger XxX

The next morning at breakfast Hermione looked up at the teacher's table to see Snape looking at her and she noticed he seemed a little unsettled when he realised that she was looking. Hermione tried to ignore the night before as she thought maybe it was all a joke or that she had dreamt it; a Professor would never say anything like that. But she was proved wrong that moment all the owls came in and it seemed two were flying in her direction. One with the daily prophet and the other with a note. She untied both packages and feed the owls and they flow off again.

"You're popular this morning Hermione," Ron said, who was sitting opposite her.

"I know but I don't know who the letter could be off as my parents can't send me owls without me sending them one first and I can't remember sending one recently."

Hermione looked down at the note her name was written across the front so it was meant for her, she tried to work out the handwriting on the front, she recognised it but could not work out who it belonged to.

"Hermione, if you keep looking at it do you think it will open its self, just open it and see," said Harry after 5 minuets.

Hermione opened the note and read it…

Dear Hermione,

Sorry, if I scared you last night. (No, not if) sorry, that I scared you last night.

But I really needed you to know how I felt about you as you were only questioning me three weeks ago about it.

When you are ready to see me again, please come to my office, whenever you feel up to it. Only after last lesson though.

Severus Snape

"So who was it off?" Ron asked after Hermione had read it a couple of times.

"Oh, only Snape asking why I didn't patrol last night," Hermione replied "See you two at next lesson, I'm just going to send a reply to this"

"Can't you just go and speak to him..." but before Ron could reply Hermione had already taken off and was out of the door.

Hermione then got up to leave for first lesson which was transfiguration. Even though she told Harry and Ron she was going to send a reply she went straight to next lesson to get away from the eyes of Snape.

Sorry I have not posted in a while :( but I have been too ill to write any thing new... please read and tell me what you think!


	8. part 8

REMEMBER I do not own any of these characters that is down to the fabulous JK Rowling

**Part-8**

A whole week had passed since Snape had sent Hermione the letter and still Hermione hadn't been to see him. Also she hadn't been out patrolling since that evening either.

Hermione was sure that Snape was going to keep her behind after a Monday's potions lesson as that was the last one of the day, but he never did. This Hermione found very odd, so she decided to stay behind anyway.

When Snape noticed that she had stayed behind, he suddenly didn't want to speak to her what was he going to say. What was she going to say. As she going to say he was mad and that she still hated him. These thoughts wiped all his happiness away from him.

"Hermione erm... nice to see you how can I help?"

"Sir, what you said did you mean it?"

"what, did I make a mistake in the lesson or do you mean the other night"

"the other night. Did you mean what you said"

"Of course other wise I wouldn't of said it, I only ever speak the truth, I want you to know that"

"But I'm a student. You should no that nothing can never really happen"

"I know that, but did you know once you turned seventeen that rule of wiped as you are now of age."

"oh" Hermione paused for a bit, she hadn't known that and it meant she had no really excuse. "but... why me" she muttered under her breath

"Hermione you already know that as a child I only ever loved two people my mum naturally and Lilly potter… me and Lilly dated at school and I made a mistake a stupid one... which you already know about"

"Carry on sir"

"well you also know that Lilly was a muggle born witch like yourself, and she was amazingly talented...well you kind of remind me of her"

"So you only like me as I remind you of the person you fell in love with in your school days. You expect me to be flattered by this" Hermione turned to leave suddenly rather annoyed.

"please Hermione come and sit down... let me finish" he silently begged that he would not have to go through another week of her avoiding him, it was the whole Lilly situation all other again. Hermione turned to sit down, on the chair opposite him "Thank you, can I continue?"

"yes sure"

"OK.. I liked Lilly as she was the only friend I ever had, that was the basis of my feelings for her. But you, I don't really know you, but I find myself just looking at you and thinking of how much you have grown up and I find myself liking what you have become. I love how your hair has gone from a frizzy mess to a set of controlled curls. You eyes have an amazing sparkle which I never noticed before, until I found myself always thinking and looking at you. Hermione to me you are beautiful, talented and the most caring witch I know of and that's what I love about you, not because you remind me of my old friend but because you are you."

Hermione sat in silence taking everything that Snape had just said in and Snape stood up and started to pace around the room thinking that he had been a fool to give so much information away, what was she going to think of him now, then she finally spoke,

"sir I still feel all wrong about this to me I am still you student, if we do anything about the way we feel…"

"So you feel the same way."

"I didn't say I did… but say that we did do anything, it would ruin my friendship with Ron and Harry for sure"

"Do you really know that, Harry has decided, since he now knows the truth he owes it to me for all the accusations I was given, and he wants to be pals, I ma sure that he would try to understand it"

Hermione stud up ready to leave "I'm not sure I am willing to put a risk to my friendships for something I am not sure of and what may not ever work, there will never be any reliability to the relationship and if we did break up then I may not have any friends to turn to." with that Hermione turned and walked out of the class. She stopped for a moment outside the door before going up to meet her friends.


	9. part 9

i do not own any of these characters

* * *

**Part-9**

Hermione knew deep down inside she felt something for her teacher, but was it only because he felt some thing for her. She didn't know but one thing she did know was that there was a lot of tension between them.

Tonight she found herself waiting outside Snape's office with the company of Malfoy.

"Draco, I've never noticed this before but you do look rather tasty, if you don't mind me saying "

"Thanks Granger nice to know that you noticed… your not so bad yourself, shame you're a Gryffindor,"

"What do you mean by that then," Hermione said while taking a step closer towards Draco

"I think you know, or aren't you as clever as I thought you were?"

"Shame you're a Slytherin then, other wise I wouldn't be able to do this,"

Hermione stepped up to Draco and kissed him lightly on the lips, then tried to move away again but found herself being kissed back. Draco moved her away from the door so that he could lean Hermione on the nearby wall. He then wrapped his muscular arms and Hermione's small waist and deepened the kiss. Hermione was unsure about what was happening but found herself enjoying the little moment of passion and instinct told her to respond to his movements, so she moved one arm around his neck and let the other feel his toned chest. She felt Draco run his tongue along her lips, so she opened her mouth to allow his entry, but stopped herself quickly as she had heard the door slam behind her.

When Draco realised what had just happened he said, "Bet that was one thing he didn't expect to see,"

"And one thing I didn't expect to happen. I'll just go and speak to him."

"yeh, might be a good idea. Well see you around" Draco winked at Hermione and walked off to go and do his rounds**.**

**

* * *

i have only posted a small part as i would like more reviews please, but thanks to those who are reviewing thanks!  
**


	10. part 10

Remember I do not own Harry Potter JK Rowling does!**

* * *

**

**Part 10**

Hermione smiled then turned and knocked on the door there was no reply so she just walked in.

"You are meant to wait till I invite you in… oh its you,"

"I'm sorry sir we both didn't want you to see that,"

"next time take in some thought then to who might open the door you may be standing in front of, you can both go now but I don't want you to forgetting about your duties,"

"Okay sir I won't. Goodbye"

When Hermione walked out of the office she remembered that Draco had already gone, so she sat and thought for a while about what just happened. She had kissed Draco but was shocked when he responded, and she felt horrible that she had actually enjoyed it. But what about the man on the other side of the wall he said that he loved her, he most be really angry or just upset about what he saw. She should really go and explain to him, he at least deserved that.

Snape walked into his private living space, and threw himself into the sofa, he felt all the hurt and anger jump out oh him, while he was trying to work out why Hermione had just done what he had witnessed. Maybe it was her own way of saying that she didn't feel the same way about him.

"why, oh why did I have to tell how I felt" Snape paced the room and kicked a number of books out of his way. Just then he had a thought; maybe she was really just trying to hide her feelings for him by attaching herself onto the nearest male. He hoped it was the second of the two; to calm himself down he thought he would take a shower, just as he started to undress he heard a knock at the door. Most people who knocked at this hour had seen him half undressed before so he didn't think to cover up.

Snape went to the door without a top on and was shocked to see Hermione there. Hermione was surprised to see Snape topless, and she liked it, she had never thought that he would look like that.

"Why are you still here?" Snape asked

"Because, if I was in your position I would at least think that I deserved an explanation." Hermione paused waiting for a response, after Snape nodded she continued "you see sir, I was having a joke with him and went to kiss him quickly on the lips, and I didn't expect him to respond the way he did. At the time I was enjoying it so I didn't really think about it and now I see that it was a mistake that I would not do again quickly"

"Why did you even do that, after everything he has done."

"I really don't know what had come over me, but before I did kiss him, I was really confused about what you had said the other night, and to be honest I did not know what to do" Hermione sat down on Snape's bed sighing and waited for Snape to say something. She really did feel awful about it now and hoped that Snape would forgive her, she turned to look him in the eyes hoping that she would be able to work out what he was thinking.

"Do you know how horrid it is for me to see you every day, but not able to do any thing, then some kid who treats you like dirt, for years and I know that I didn't treat you that good but I am trying to make up for it and then he still beats me to you."

Suddenly Hermione had the feeling that she did feel something for the man standing in front of her, and she wanted to so him to know this.

"Well he was just a warm up. For what I really wanted to do"

Then Hermione stood up and walked over to Snape looked up at his face and noticed a look of shook across it. She then put her hand in one of his and put the other round his neck like she had done with Draco, then moved in to peck him on the lips, pulling away to look at him quickly and just smiled before moving in to kiss him again, this time waiting for a response from him. He responded a little unsure at first, but within a few seconds he had his tongue in her mouth and was exploring all the depths of this new place. Once Hermione realised that Snape had responded she gave the same treatment back, before deepening the kiss further.

While kissing Snape, Hermione realised one thing, this felt right and she was enjoying it more than the one she had just shared with Draco. Hermione felt she could have stayed there all evening, that was until the moment was ruined, as some one was knocking at the office door.

* * *


	11. part 11

Remember I do not own these characters

Part-11

Snape broke the kiss, looked apologetically at Hermione and walked off to speak to whoever was at the door, Hermione could hear voices but she wasn't able to work out who was there. After a while Snape came back in;

"Er… sorry Hermione something has happened which I need to tend to, nothing for you to worry about… er… I will leave the door open for you to leave… just go back to your dormitory straight away… quickest way possibly please"

Snape placed a kiss on Hermione forehead and left quickly.

So Hermione was left sitting on her professor's bed wondering what had just happened. Two boys in one night more than she had ever bargained for, she wanted Snape but what about Draco, what had happened with him. Also why had Snape rushed off so quickly like that? So many questions and for once Hermione was stuck for answers.

The next morning Hermione had a note off Snape, it read; 'dear Hermione, sorry about last night all will be explained. Come to meet me before your first class in the hospital wing.' Hermione had finished reading the note, she was worried why did they have to meet there, who was it they were meant to be meeting.

She did as told, after finishing her breakfast, leaving most of it due to worrying what the letter had meant, she went the hospital wing. Standing in front of a bed enclosed by curtains was Snape.

"Hermione come and sit down on this bed, I will explain…"

"Sir, why am I here. Who is it that's here I know it's non of my friends,"

"Miss Granger, I am afraid to tell you that last night when, how shall I put it, when you and Draco disappeared into own little world I wasn't the only person who had witnessed what had happened, it seems."

"So you mean that behind that curtain is Draco,"

"Yes, you are right. I brought you here as you would want to know who did this to him, you may not be happy … it may ruin your friendship, it may not but…"

"Just tell me who did it other wise I'll just ask Draco."

"It was…Ginny Weasley."

Hermione had been a little shocked by this news, she would of expected it to be Ron or someone but not Ginny. She sat still staring out of the window towards the grounds while thinking about what to do, what would she do.

"Am I allowed to speak to Draco alone please sir?"

"Certainly, all I ask is for you to come and tell me what he says to you afterwards as I haven't got a word out of him yet."

"Thank you, I will."

When Hermione had seen the door close after Snape she finally pulled back the curtains to speak to Draco. But she hadn't been prepared for what she saw.

"Oh my, Draco how, who, when, why, where?"

"Hermione, you know who it was, Snape just told you, when just after I left, where the top of the second floor stairs, why because that mad bitch was trying to protect and was saying a load of shit. So I had to retaliate, I don't take abuse from no one"

"What was she saying?"

"She came up behind me and hit me. Then she said that I was taking advantage of you, and then I said that I wasn't, that argument turned into a fight as she wouldn't believe a word I said and I ended up here."

"But where's Ginny if it was a fight, shouldn't she be here as well?"

"Well no, before I could respond properly she had pushed me down the stairs that's why I look so bad."

Hermione leaned over to hug Malfoy when Ginny walked in, but fortunately Hermione or Draco didn't see the anger in her eyes.

"Hermione!" shouted Ginny.

"Ginny, I didn't see you there, err how are you this morning, shouldn't you be in lessons"

"Well no actually, Dumbledore has said to keep me out of them till Friday, I suppose you know why,"

"Yes I do, I was going to come and look for you but it seems that you have come to me first. Why did you do this?" Hermione questioned as she pointed at Malfoy lying on the bed, "it wasn't just him its takes two you know."

"I know that now, but why Hermione, why that scum, he has treated you badly for years, you don't expect him to change now do you?"

"to be honest Ginny I wasn't really planning for it to happen, we were just waiting for professor Snape and he was taking ages. Me and Draco actually had a decent conversation and I saw the real him and I realised that people can be different when you get to know them. What's so wrong with that?"

Ginny didn't even reply and stormed out of the room, not forgetting to slam the door shut after her.

Draco whistled,"well she knows how to make a dramatic exit"

"don't I know it" Hermione smiled at Draco, glad that he was still himself, but then sighed realising what would have to happen now, "We need to speak Draco, but not now when you get out of here, okay." Hermione didn't bother waiting for a reply and left to go and meet Snape but before the door shut she heard something, she wasn't totally sure on whether she had heard right but she thought she had heard, Malfoy saying 'Hermione, I do really like you I hope you know that, so I guess I am sorry'.


	12. part 12

Remember I do not own these characters although i wish i could

sorry that i have not posted in a while, any way enjoy!

* * *

**part-12**

Hermione had ten minutes before her first lesson, she knew it would take her at least five minutes to get there, but she decided to go and meet Snape anyway. While walking down the familiar corridors the words that she thought she had heard Malfoy say were replaying in her head again and again. Did he mean them? After all he was Draco Malfoy. Hermione was that much in thought she hadn't realised that she had arrived at the door she needed.

She knocked and almost instantly the door opened. Snape was standing there and he didn't look to happy.

"Hermione, if you had of came earlier we could of spoken, but now I'm off to teach some second years, so if you don't mind can you come back at lunch?" Snape stepped out of his room locking it behind and left down the corridor. Hermione was jogging behind just to keep up with him.

"But sir I'm not going to make it for my lesson, so you at least return the favour and not go to yours. Surely you can get out of teaching one lesson."

"Not now Hermione, I'm sorry any way we will have longer at lunch. I'll write you a note to explain why you are late for your lesson, that is all I can do for you."

Hermione took the note that Snape was offering her and left to go to her lesson. She was a bit angry at him, she wanted a repeat of last night, but he had said they would have longer at lunch, so maybe it would be better then.

When she finally got to the lesson a quarter of an hour late, she still paid no attention to it at all; instead she decided to clear her head by writing in her diary although she rarely got it out during lesson times. well there was a firsrt time for everything.

Dear diary,

It's been a long time since I last wrote; a lot has changed, when I last wrote I was angry and now I'm confused. Firstly last night three things happened.

I kissed Draco Malfoy and he kissed me back. Then professor Snape saw us.

Then I went to speak to professor Snape, and ended up kissing him.

Malfoy got attacked because he kissed me and now he is in the hospital wing.

I went to visit Malfoy hoping it would help me get my head through all the recent events but it hasn't it's made it worse. As I left he said something you wouldn't expect to pass through his lips; the words were, 'I'm sorry'.

Hermione XxX

As told, Hermione went, at lunch, to visit Snape. But Hermione couldn't find him in any of his rooms. So she decided it was time to go and have the chat she had promised Malfoy. When she walked into the hospital wing the two people who she needed to talk to were both there deep in conversation. Hermione decided not to interrupt them so she sat down on a bed nearby; it wasn't long before the pair noticed that Hermione was sitting in the room and when they did Malfoy turned a pale red.

"Hermione," Snape exclaimed,"sorry, we didn't notice you sooner I expect you are here to see Draco,"

"Yes I am sir, but I did go to look for you like you asked, so as I have found you I will speak to you first if you don't mind?"

"No not at all, but I haven't got long as I would like to have my lunch at some point."

"Oh OK, I'll speak to Draco. I will find you later then."

"Mr Malfoy here will be discharged by tonight, so it will be OK if you miss a bit of you patrol time," professor Snape left the room, but he looked back at the girl he dreamt about at night and questioned himself, why am I avoiding her?

* * *

happy new year!!! every one.... sorry that i have not posted in a while


	13. part 13

AN: i do not own any of these charcters as much as i which i do my wishes havnt been answered

* * *

Part-13

That evening Hermione was feeling anxious, which was weird to her as it was only Draco or this is what she kept telling herself. She knew she would not be able to avoid him any more and the talk she had told Malfoy would happen will take place soon, and now the more she thought about it the more she wasn't sure if it was a good thing, this she didn't like. Although she was meant to be a Gryffindor with courage at this moment she had none.

In the end she decided it would be best to go and meet Draco and do their rounds together as that is what Snape expected, but she just wouldn't mention the dreaded talk to him. Hermione's thoughts drifted back to the previous day, not the part with Draco but to those with her potion's master. To her it had been perfect, well up until Draco had been attacked, but now he seemed different. What had she done, nothing that she could remember to make Snape start avoiding her.

Hermione set off towards the hospital wing, with all her thoughts going round and round, waiting to be sorted out. Hermione found herself at the door to the hospital wing without remembering any of the journey, she did this often walking and then ending up somewhere, but not knowing how she got there to begin with. She went in, and found Draco already out of bed and quickly pacing the room; when he noticed that Hermione was in the room he smiled and walked over to her.

"right, take your time don't you, patrols were meant to begin 10 minutes ago"

"yeh...sorry...I started on the floor above and then came down. Lets go"

Draco lead the way out of the room, and started with the patrol on the 4th floor, very little noise left either of the pairs mouths for at least 40 minutes. Just the odd question about who would in which rooms, and that there was no one there. If any one had walked past they would of felt the tension immediately, it was buzzing around them.

The whole time, Hermione was thinking up conversation starters, this had never been a easy thing for her. But she was put out of her confusion, when Draco suddenly stopped, pulled her into an disused class room.

"Hermione, you have not said a thing to me the whole night, not that you usually do, but is it because of last night." He finished that last part after sitting down in a near by chair, then looking down at the floor as if it held some interest to him.

Now Hermione had no choice but to not only answer herself but also the boy sitting across the room from her. But what should she say, as she was unsure herself about everything. "Draco, I... tonight …. yesterday... oh I don't know" after a pause she continued, "I know that I said that I will speak to you about what happened last night, at another time, but I'm not sure what needs to be said, I've never been in a situation like this."

"oh, Hermione Granger lost for words now here is the end of the world... do you want me to say my piece or shall I just leave it for the moment..."

"no, no, say what you want to maybe that I will understand a bit better, but only if you want to, as you don't have to."

After circling the room twice, sitting back down and then re-circling the room Draco finally looked up to Hermione and looked as if he may start speaking.

"Hermione, firstly I am really sorry for everything I have done over the last six years, but since we have been doing the patrols together, I have learnt a lot about you that I didn't give myself the chance before. You are like any other girl, but your priority's are very different. I like the fact that you put your education before anything else and your friends come a very close second. Most other girls our age would have that so different, I'm not saying that your different in a bad way, you are unique, which sometimes I wish a couple more people could be. Yesterday may I ask what made you kiss me, all I ever do is make horrid comments about you, which I am going to stop now." Draco paused for a bit, looked at Hermione but as she still looked a little unsure, Draco continued with his speech, "to be honest Hermione I wish I could of given you a chance for me to get to know you, all the girls in my house, just want one thing from me, and as much as you may think that I like that I don't, I want to be able to be in a relationship, know what it is like to be loved and to love. Yesterday Hermione you reminded me that in your small action, I did nothing to deserve it, I was just used to receiving it without any questions, so it was a little shock home to me yesterday. Erm... now this is the awkward part, Hermione, I no that over the years I have been any thing but nice to you, but I want to make it up to you, what do you say, will you forgive me one day, and let me get to know you as a friend?"

* * *

thanks for reading please leave a review :)


	14. part 14

A.N: OMG, i am really sorry i have just realized how long i haven't updated in, i will try to never let it be that long again, i am already in the process of writing the next section.

unfortunately i still do not own ant of these characters, that is all down to JK Rowling... enjoy :)

* * *

Part 14

Hermione looked up quickly, shocked at that last statement, be friends with him, surely he must be joking, she thought to herself. But she liked the idea, he seemed nice enough without all the snide comments and after giving it some thought she liked the idea, it would be nice to put all the previous years hatred behind them and start anew.

"Well I am a little surprised at your offer... but I like it so how about it, friends?" Hermione held out her hand to show that she truly meant it, which Malfoy grabbed and shook but after a brief moment pulled her in and gave her a big friendly hug.

"We had better get on with the rounds then" Hermione said after pulling away. After that there was no more silence just constant random talk as the two head students finished off their rounds. When the rounds ended Hermione left to go to her dorm with a smile on her face liking her new found friendship in the last person she thought possible.

Dear diary,

Things have been strange but good. Malfoy wants to be friends, yes Malfoy, I can't truly believe it but he seems genuine about it, which is good because over the last couple of days I have got to know him. I think I class him as a close friend now. Ginny has been to apologise to me and Draco, and she seems to be getting on with him as well. I am glad about that, I thought I would have to split my time up between them but the three of us just chat and get along with one another. But even though things have improved with Draco they seem to have done the opposite with a certain teacher, I just don't get him sometimes.

Hermione XxX

The week continued just the same, Snape was more grumpy than usual and he still kept on avoiding Hermione. Draco and Hermione's friendship was quickly growing as well, which only made Snape even grumpier as he soon noticed. It wasn't long though till he'd, had enough of Malfoy's kindness towards the girl that he just couldn't, (no matter how hard he tried) get out of his head. He couldn't help but think it was more than a friendship that the two students shared, and that just made it harder for him to speak to Hermione about what happened the other night, which he had been avoided due to the fear of her reaction. But he needed the truth and she needed to hear it, and he decided that the sooner he told her the better. So that he couldn't back out of his plans he wrote a letter to her and sent it via the house elves, that way he would know that she had read it.

Hermione was woken up rather early, with a tap to her hand and a gentle missus, and was handed a letter. She ignored it and tried to go back to sleep, but failed that when she felt another tap. "Missus, you have a letter." Hermione heard from a rather squeaky voice. Hermione replied with a mumbled yes I know, and tried again to get back to sleep. When she saw that the elf was still standing at the bottom of her bed she realised that she had better open the letter straight away, and anyway she could no longer sleep now that she had been woken. She ripped open the letter in a unnecessary force, she needed something to take her tiredness out on.

Hermione

tonight, I wish to speak with you, I have cleared you of your head duties for the evening. I hope to see you at 7.30 sharp, please send your reply with the elf so I know whether I am to expect you.

Professor Snape

Hermione quickly sent the elf back with her reply, now she couldn't get back to sleep, what would he want had he come to the conclusion that the other night had been a mistake or was it about something else entirely. She hoped it would be a repeat of the other night just minus any distractions. She rolled over on her bed and grabbed her current book and started to read, while images of what the day ahead held floated through her mind.

* * *

please review, it will make me work quicker at posting the next part


	15. part 15

A/N: okay, i am really sorry that this took so long to update again but i had my reasons. Exams got in my way of doing any work on this, and then i had to send my laptop away to be repaired again. I will try my hardest to get the next part up in a week if not then as soon as. Any way hope you enjoy this, and yet again no i do not own any of the characters they all came from the amazing mind that belongs to J.K Rowling :)

* * *

Part 15

Snape was nervous for later, it would be the first time that he truly told any one his true feelings, and again for the first time he actually was worried about how some one would respond to them. Tonight would be the night that he told Hermione that he was truly falling for her, but as much as he tried to stop it he couldn't, and last weeks events had not been a help. He couldn't just help but think how things might of ended if they hadn't been interrupted. He glanced at the clock on his office wall again, only 5 pm, time seemed to be going really slow today, so Snape decided to pass time and to hopefully take his mind off what tonight may hold he started some awful second year assignment marking. This seemed to work as before he even had time to finish the last paper there was a quiet knock at the door, after he gave them permission to enter, in walked the girl he had been anxiously waiting for.

Snape watched as Hermione walked in and quietly shut the door behind her, she looked around the room and quickly located the professor behind his desk, so the girl took the chair opposite him. Now that it was finally the time Snape had been waiting for, everything he had planned to say had gone straight out of his head, now all there was, was an awkward silence. Snape thought to himself, he couldn't just come straight out with what he was going to say, it would scare her away most likely.

"Well Hermione, I... erm... ask you to come tonight because... umm... I was wondering" Snape look around the room for inspiration and noticed a pile of sixth year work, the top name gave him an idea, he would have had to do it sooner or later so why not now. "I was thinking that the prefect patrol time tables could be re-arranged, as a couple of people have complained about partners and times." Hermione was looking at the professor with a confused look on her face, she had thought they would have to speak about the other night. She sighed to herself and quickly replied that they should get started with it then.

After an hour of rearranging the tables, Hermione was starting to get bored, this was normally her kind of work but currently she had other things on her mind. She looked up at Snape to find him looking at her, she didn't like the strange look that graced his face, maybe there was something wrong, she opened her mouth to question him but he started to talk. "I would of never guessed or thought that you and Draco would ever become friends, especially in the way you have, but I can't complain really, it would mean a little less rivalry, although that was kind of funny to watch." Snape watched her reaction carefully, if she became embarrassed then something must be going on, but Hermione just looked un-fazed by the comment. "sir I was a little shocked myself at first, but it is nice to be able to walk down the corridors without having someone stick their leg out or shout abuse at me. Also who would of known it but Draco is a nice guy underneath, and we have a lot in common." Snape nodded his head in agreement and carried on with the task he had set them without another word. Again another period of silence settled over them while they worked, only ever occasional being broken with the confirming of some details with the people, times and areas.

While they were working Hermione could just see Snape out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that he kept on glancing at her and sometimes a smile would appear on his face. In no time at all all of Hermione's tables had been completed but she continued to pretend to work, she had become fascinated by his actions, and she enjoyed his company. "Hermione," the girl jumped, she had become use to the quiet and him suddenly speaking had startled her.

"Yes, professor,"

"Why are you not working? You seem to be looking at me, I'm flattered you find me so good to look at" while saying the last bit he smirked at Hermione and lent slightly towards her over the desk.

"Well I finished a while ago and I didn't want to disturb you so I used my time wisely, what were you smiling at, me I hope" Hermione said this with a smirk and also lent slightly towards Snape over the desk. This last comment shocked him, had he been smiling he thought to himself, it must have been when he replayed the other night through in his head, he hadn't noticed he had smiled, but she had seen. He was about to make some sort of witty comment back but before he even had the chance to open his mouth to talk, he felt a pair of lips covering his own.

* * *

please review add to alerts or to your favorites it means a lot. Thank you :)


	16. part 16

A/N: just as I promised, i still don't own any of the characters but i can still dream

* * *

Part 16

Once he realised what that Hermione was kissing him he quickly broke the kiss. He touched his lips unconsciously, before looking at Hermione, he saw the smile on her face and he knew instantly that nothing was going on between her and Draco. He stud up and walked towards the door leading to his quarters, at the door he stopped and looked back at the girl who had just kissed him, he noticed that her smile had been replaced with a look of confusion.

"Hermione, would you like to have a drink with me in my quarters, maybe even a little snack, as I am getting a bit peckish?" after this statement Snape noticed that the girls smile quickly returned, and he realised then, that he liked it that way.

Hermione quickly got up to follow the Professor, as she went into his rooms she was thinking to herself, if she had been invited back here then that must mean that he wasn't angry. Hopefully he didn't want to put an end to it, maybe it would be carried on, maybe further. She quickly stopped her own thoughts as they were getting a little carried away. Once she had stopped thinking, she looked around room that she found herself in; she couldn't actually remember what the rooms looked like last time as she was a bit distracted. It wasn't anything like she had expected, the room looked lived in there was a large open fire place with a dark comfy looking sofa opposite. The room itself had deep green carpets with the walls an off white colour, the effect was nice Hermione thought.

Hermione went and sat herself on the sofa, and was looking around the room in awe, she had never seen so many books in one place outside of the library. Snape carried two steaming mugs of hot chocolate into the room and set them down on the dark wood table in front of the table and then sat himself on the other side of the sofa. He didn't disturb Hermione, as he knew what the feeling was like, books were his passion, they contained all the knowledge he craved for and he was sure Hermione saw them in the same way. It wasn't long though until Hermione noticed the drink on the table in front of her, after taking a small sip of it, she realised that the hot chocolate had actually got a bit cold so she quickly warmed back up.

Hermione took another mouthful of the chocolatey liquid, she turned to ask Snape how he made the drink just the way she liked it but found that he wasn't there. She went to look for him and soon found him standing in front of an oven in his kitchen, she silently sat down at the small round table, and watched him cook. It wasn't until he started to dish up did she say anything.

"what have you cooked, it smells nice" Snape turned around to the girl behind him, and looked a little guilty.

"well its only a little something nothing special, but I promise you it will taste nice"

"what is it?"

"erm... well its baked beans on toast covered with a layer of melted cheese" Snape said this while putting down the plate in front of Hermione, and quickly started to eat his own.

Not before long both plates had been cleared of all food, and pair fell into a comfortable silence. Hermione went to wash the dishes, as it was all that she could do seeing as Severus had cooked the meal. While she was scrubbing the pan the had some beans stuck to the bottom Hermione felt movement behind her, but she ignored it. A second later she felt arms being wrapped around her waist, and being pulled backwards, at first she started to worry, but then she heard a whisper in her ear,

"you didn't need to do that, but it saves me a job, thank you" with that Severus pulled away from Hermione and walked back into the sitting room and waited for the girl to come and join him, which she did.

An hour after the meal the pair were sat together on the sofa, taking in the heat for the fire. They spoke about anything from school, to Hermione's future, they were so wrapped up enjoying each others company that when the clock struck eleven, Hermione was a little shocked.

"I best be getting back to my dorms, thank you for supper and the hot chocolate," Hermione started to leave but before she left for the night, she kissed Severus on the check and gave a quick hug, said bye again and left.

After Hermione had left Snape went and got ready for bed, while he went about his usual routine, he thought about the night. It had gone well he thought, he didn't exactly tell her what he planned to but the night couldn't of gone any better. As he was drifting off to sleep with a small smile on his face, he hoped that there would be a repeat of it.

* * *

now that you have read it review, add to alerts or maybe add to favourites, please :) (next part will hopefully be up next week)


	17. part 17

I'm very very sorry that I didn't post this when I said that I would, as you may know school term has just restarted and this week has been mental! Well anyway here is the next part, hope you enjoy I made a little longer to make up for not posting, sorry again. Once read could you please just take your time to write a short review, even if it is just a smiley face, it all makes me happy, even if you have a problem with it tell me. If you don't have the time to write a review, add the story to your alerts or even your favorite's list anything is good.

Anyway Enjoy...

* * *

Part 17

In the weeks that followed, Hermione and Severus continued to meet up on a Friday night, that way they got until 12.30, and there was the advantage of having no lessons the following day. They would always start off doing different tasks involved with being head girl, so that they always had a reason to meet in the first place, but they would both retire to the Professors rooms, within an hour.

It was surprising how well the pair actually got on, they had so many things in common. They enjoyed the same music, which was something like modern day classical, they had the same views on a number of things and most importantly they both had a love for books. Hermione had been given permission to read the books that Snape had acquired over the years; but she wasn't able to take them out of his rooms as they had been charmed. Some nights the pair would just sit and talk, other nights they would read, but they all ended the same way. A small kiss on lips followed by a quick hug, but they both liked it that way, it was comfortable.

The Christmas breaks were less than two weeks away, and Hermione was worrying what to do, she would undoubtedly miss the potions master while she was gone. She was tied between three options, go home to her mum and dad and visit the holiday home in France; stay in England and visit the Weasley's during the break; or stay at the school to stay with Snape. It was a hard choice for the young women to make, as she had never had to make one like it, her heart said stay but her head said to go home. Well she still had time left to make the decision, and she could speak to Severus about it.

Severus had planned to make that Friday a special day, it would most likely be the last day that he would be able to spend some time with Hermione. Next Friday she would most likely be going home for the winter break. He was going to cook her a proper meal tonight, all he had ever prepared for her was snack food, and he knew that he had the skills to prepare something far more exquisite. He decided to make something that he enjoyed to eat, and that he could make easily. Severus made just two courses a main and dessert, for the main he had decided to make a spaghetti bolognese and his favourite dessert a cherry bakewell.

Snape had been cooking all afternoon, since his last class finished at 3 o'clock. He had just finished the dessert and started on the main when he heard someone enter his rooms. He went out to see who it was and wasn't surprised to see that Hermione had arrived. He lead he over to the dining area, which he had already prepared, he pulled out her chair and poured a glass of wine for her then one for himself. He noticed that she had got his note about wearing something nice, as she was wearing a purple halter neck dress, which dropped to just below her knees. She had also put her hair up, with a little make up as well to finish off the look. After excusing himself he went back into the kitchen to finish off the meal and dish it up.

While Snape was out of the room Hermione finished her glass of wine and quickly poured herself another one, she could now smell the food being cooked in the other room. Her mouth was watering from it, and just on cue her stomach rumbled rather loud, as Severus walked into the room with the plates of steaming hot spaghetti. He put the dishes down and with his wand brought through the basket of garlic bread.

While eating the pair spoke about everything, but they avoided the subject of Christmas break. The main was quickly finished, with not any food left on either of the two plates. The plates were cleared away by magic and the dessert appeared on the table. This was also quickly eaten and the bowls were cleared by magic. Even though the food had been eaten they stayed at the table just talking for another 20 minutes. After this they went and sat cuddled up on the sofa in front of the warm fire.

Hermione eventually picked up the Gryffindor courage, and voiced her fears about the impending school break. She moved herself out of Snape's arms and sat on the other side of the sofa facing him.

" Severus... well... I don't know what to do... I erm... I don't know how I would cope... I leave school for two weeks next week" Hermione was looking down, she was worried about the teachers reaction, and hoped that he couldn't see the redness of her cheeks. When Snape heard this he was relieved, she was just as confused as he was, that was good.

"Hermione, I don't know what to do either, I want you to stay here but I understand that you would want to go as well," he moved onto the floor and was looking up at the girl in front of him, he smiled to himself.

"how about we meet half way" at this statement, Hermione looked up at the professor, with a little smile herself. "and just how would we do that? I don't think owls carrying letters would make up for the loss"

Before Severus replied he walked out of the room, and re-entered carrying a piece of parchment paper with a quill. He sat down and started to write something on it. He then handed it to Hermione, "here is my address, I use this cottage at Christmas, as I like to get away from all the madness that the holiday usually involves. If you go to your parents for ten days, then you can stay at mine for the final five days, and I would bring you directly back to school." now it was Severus who was looking down at the floor, he had never in his life been anxious about some ones answer to one of his requests.

Hermione was shocked at Snape's plan, but she liked it, and thinking about it she realised how good it would actually be. It would be the best of both worlds, see her parents and still see Severus. Then she could just write to her friends, they would understand her wanting to spend time with her parents, as she did most holidays. She realised then that she hadn't actually answered, and when she glanced at Snape she found him staring intently at the floor. She decided that the best way to answer would be to kiss him, as they hadn't shared more than a hug really since some time in November. So she stood up and pulled the man in front of her up as well, he looked a little guilty and was avoiding looking directly at her. Hermione took this as her opening and before Severus even realised Hermione's face was coming closer to his, he found himself kissing her back.

He broke the kiss, smiled at her, and said "I guess that means yes", Hermione answered with a quick yes before Severus had started to kiss her again. Hermione wasn't sure if it was the alcohol in her system or if she had become caught in the moment, but she started to edge towards the bedroom bringing Snape with her. Once Snape realised what she was doing, he broke the kiss walked into the room, pulled Hermione onto the bed with him and the pair just lay down facing each other with big smiles on their faces. No words were needed, they were both happy, and they quickly fell asleep, holding one another's hands.

* * *

you know what to do ... yes ... review, alert, favorite ... go on you no you want to ...


	18. part 18

I know this a little short but it's just a filler, and I was late with my last post. Could you be so kind as to leave a review or add this to your alerts or favorite's list please. I would just like to say thank you to all of those that have been reviewing and added the story to your alerts and favorites lists, it really does make me very happy. Thank you, and enjoy! :)

* * *

Part 18

The last day of term came quickly, Hermione had an hour until she would be leaving for the holidays, even though she had arranged to meet Snape in the break, she was still a little unsure about leaving. She had spent the night with Severus, and she was already missing him, she thought to herself that she could cope, it was only ten days.

While eating her breakfast, she was catching up with her friends, she realised she had been neglecting them recently, and she knew that she would spend most of the train ride home in the head carriage with Draco. When she was leaving the hall she quickly glanced over at the teachers table, noticed that Snape was watching so she blew him a kiss. She then hurried out to get to the train before anyone else.

The train ride was uneventful, her and Draco chatted for a while before doing a quick check. Once that was finished she went to find her friends, they were involved in a game of snap so she didn't bother them and went back to her compartment. Malfoy was already there, so she ended up speaking to him again for a bit, but it didn't take long for the conversion to turn slightly awkward for the girl. Malfoy had noticed her absence on Friday's, and wanted to know what she did with it and how she got around not doing rounds, he said that he had tried to have a night off but Snape wouldn't allow it.

Hermione knew that she wouldn't be able to lie about it, but she knew that she couldn't tell him the whole truth. So she told him enough to settle his mind.

"well, every Friday, I have been doing different thing's involved with prefects, rounds and all that. I have spent the evenings in Professor Snape's office to complete the tasks, so I haven't really been having nights off." after Hermione had finished telling Draco, she got out a book that Snape had lent her and started to read, ignoring Malfoy's other questions. It wasn't long before the train arrived back at Kings Cross Station, and Hermione couldn't wait to see her parents now that she was here.

Now that most of the students had gone, the staff had to arrange who would stay and when. Snape rushed in to say that he wanted the final five days off to go back to his cottage. Once the rest of the staff had agreed to this he left the meeting to go back to his quarters. When he was in there he realised how much some little things in the room reminded him of Hermione and this just made him want the ten days be over so he could see her again.


End file.
